Detroit Really Sucks This Time of Year
by Average Hylian
Summary: Lucifer has Dean captive and Sam has a choice to make. Lucifer has a few secret plans for Dean after he wears his brother. - sex and violence
1. Chapter 1

Lucifer had grown tired of the Winchester's resistance, he had them surrounded by demons and after countless tries, captured the eldest as leverage. He faced Sam now, showing his brother trapped to a metal frame much similar to the one they had chained Alistair to. Sam, of course had made the decision to jolt after Dean, but he had nothing to go off of. Lucifer raised his hand and threw him to the ground and held him there by force. Walking a small circle around his soul-mate vessel, he hissed. "So, Sammy. What i it going to be? Your brother goes free and we destroy the world together, or your brother continues to stay locked up with me, until you say yes. And i don't think i need to say what I'll do to him". He teased and poked at Sam. Sam had begun to get irritated and more worried for Dean. What choice did he have? Family always came first. Sam said nothing as of yet and he looked in Dean's direction, and he seemed to be yelling, but Sam couldn't hear him.

Dean jerked at his chains and shook his head. "SAM, NO! DON'T YOU DARE, DAMMIT!" He shouted his lungs hoarse at Lucifer, who only glanced at him in amusement from his crippled vessel. He'd failed to protect everyone but he had been consoled by Sam, being stuck together. He felt alone and lost. "Sam, please," he croaked in tears as he sagged in his chains. "I'm begging you, don't do this, not now... I can handle him, please-!" But Sam couldn't hear him and he knew it. The darkest pain in the world filled his eyes as he watched their lips move, watched Sam's resolve weaken... Please, /Sammy/, no...

Lucifer followed Sam's gaze as he glanced behind him to watch Dean struggle in his chains and attempt to communicate with his brother. Sam gasped out, "i want to see Dean freed, first" he reverted his eyes back at the rotting vessel barely holding the devil inside. Lucifer chuckled a little, "oh Sammy... You know it doesn't work that way" he smirked at the mess on the floor. Sam looked back at Dean to give him a sorrowful look, he saw a tear adorn his brothers face, and mimicked the action as he stared right into his eyes and mouthed "I'm sorry"

Horror accompanied the realization sinking into his veins. Dean felt betrayed, furious, because I'M SORRY didn't cut it! He let the tears fall as he shook his head. "I'll kill you for this, Sammy... I swear t'God, I'LL KILL YOU, YOU WON'T BE MY BROTHER ANY MORE!" In that moment, he meant it. He'd sworn to kill Lucifer, and he wouldn't be able to pull the angel out of him like Sam could demons. It'd be the end of everything. Dean hung uselessly against his bonds, crying openly. He tried one last time to get his brother's attention, change his mind, buy time, but he could see that he wouldn't already. "Let me say goodbye to him," Dean begged, tearing his eyes off of Sam for a moment, turning his broken voice on Lucifer instead. "I know you can hear me, you bastard, please! You know you've won, so - so let me have my brother back, just for a minute!"

Lucifer smiled as he watched the brother weep for each other. Now normally he wouldn't comply to complaints and begging, but this was different, he had an idea. He looked at Sam somewhat dramatically, "your brother wishes to see you". Sam struggled at his invisible bonds when he heard the words. Dean... Lucifer let out another laugh. "And you know what? I just might let you... If you say yes, first, Sammy." He smiled again at the two brothers. Sam's heart tugged him in all different directions. His brothers name rang in his head once more... His voice... His laugh... Some of his favourite moments, even when they were younger. Sam let a few more tears flood from his eyes. "Okay..." Lucifer cupped his ear in Sam's direction. "Sorry Sammy, didn't catch that" he teased. "YES!" Sam screamed now. Wanting this all to be over. "Oh ho ho! We have a winner! " Lucifer celebrated to himself. "C'mon Sammy, let's take you to see dear old Dean"... As Sam walked in the room his head was hung in shame. He knew Dean wouldn't like this.. Not one bit... He raised his head up a little to look at Dean. Tears stained both their faces, flushed red and pain staining the looks in their eyes. "Dean..."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean lurched against his bonds the moment Sam stepped in the door and fell forward when they gave way and allowed him a few more feet of leash. He'd seen it, Sam had been looking him right in the eye when he'd said it. None of that matter, not until the last moments he had with his brother were over. Dean pushed himself to his feet and reached as far forward as he could for him. His fingers didn't even brush Sam's shirt. "Sammy!" He wanted to curse him for doing it, but he knew he'd rage about it for the reest of his life. This was his only chance to say goodbye to Sam. "Sam, come 'ere," he pleaded. "I hate you so much right now for doing this, I could've toughed it out, or /something/, but I'm /not/ losing you now!"

Sam looked at Lucifer, "release him" he said sternly. Lucifer raised his eyebrow and without moving his gaze from Sam he snapped his fingers and dropped the cuffs from Deans ankles and wrists. Sam had already walked closer to Dean and threw his arms around his brother, letting all the tears fall onto Dean's shoulder. "Dean, I-..." He choked on his voice. He couldn't talk. His throat welled up and his heart was caught. Lucifer chimed in then-" the clock is ticking dear Sammy" he lifted his wrist to check his "invisible watch".

Dean fell into his brother's arms this time, shaking badly. "I love you, little brother," he said quickly, and it took an effort to keep speaking at all like this. He pushed everything down but the words he had to get out just to manage to say them, shutting down whatever else he could. "I'm not ready for this - What're we supposed to do?! Sam, I'm terrified, man, tell me what to do here!"

Sam looked at Dean worriedly, "Dean... I dont know... But no matter what he does with me or does to you... You cant break on me man..." Sam leaned his forehead against Dean's, "I love you... You raised me... You taught me everything.. And no matter what's inside me, Dean... I won't forget my hero." Sam choked on almost every word. And all of a sudden things changed, he lost Dean from his arms, as he noticed Lucifer snapped his fingers, "that's quite enough I think" the rotten vessel open wide his mouth and expelled Lucifer. Sam looked into Dean's eyes until the last second and whispered, "do not mourn me, brother" and that was it. Lucifer entered Sam and as he did so Sam's body fell to the floor, limp for a moment.

Alone. That was the first thought that came to mind when he was ripped from Sam's arms. There was nothing left, no one, nothing, no reason, no anything anymore. He couldn't move at first, not until Sam hit the ground and Sam... stopped being Sam. Dean did mourn, with all his heart, even though it had been Sam's last request. That wasn't his brother anymore. Meg must have been celebrating in Hell over this. His mouth tasted like tears from licking his lips, eyes heavy from sobbing. While the devil was stlil unconscious, he drew the knife from his jacket. If he couldn't free Sam, he should do it now rather than later, even if it didn't kill Lucifer. It was better knowing Sam was dead and in Heaven than inside that body. He stumbled forward, towering over him. Dean already knew he wasn't strong enough to do it. He grasped the knife tighter, thinking of plunging through his own heart instead, but again... The hunter dropped to his knees and collapsed over Sam's chest, the tears finally flowed to a stop as he hid from the pain behing numbness. He looked up at Lucifer when his brother's body stirred. "It's not worth it - the angels'd bring me back..."

Lucifer chuckled and threw Dean back into his shackles. The rest of his body lay strewn on the ground, hair in his face, with his arm extended until all the latches locked. "It's quite cozy in here, y'know" he looked at Dean, with Sam's face, and he tilted his head with a smile. "Oh c'mon Dean... Don't look that way! This is fate!" He continued to laugh lightly. "You know, Dean, that Sam is still in here. Oh and he's the little engine that /thinks/ he can." He began to walk around Dean. "See i told him that I'd let you go but.. I have a much better idea. The things I'm going to do you Dean.. Are going to be far more entertaining than when Alistair had his fun with you." He winced for a moment, placing his hand to his temple, "oooh Sammy boy didn't like that".


	3. Chapter 3

Dean huffed, his back and head screaming in pain from being thrown. "Heh - so much for you'll never lie to him... Do what you want, Lucifer! I'm done, you've won - I just want it to be /over/ now," what he'd /give/ to just die and not feel this pain a second longer. At least Sam was still fighting him. He'd managed to hurt him. Good boy, Sammy! You can do it - if anyone can, it's you! Come on, get angry at him, throw him off, take him down!... Dean wouldn't hold his breath consciously, but he knew Sam could do it. It was just a matter of time. He'd wait centuries to have Sam back.

Lucifer brought his table of implements around for show and tell. Many of them were

Just regular knives and etcetera, but there was one long very thin tube-like implement that seemed to put a puzzled look on Dean's face. "Oh dont worry about that, we will get to that /later/." Lucifer brought the precious Demon knife from Dean's belt and admired it. He flipped it around a couple times and then he got real close to Dean, and slid the blade across ihis cheek, nothing much, just a taste test. "You bleed such a pretty colour, Dean"

Dean closed his eyes and let the blade split his skin like hot butter. It didn't even hurt at first. All he had to do was focus on how this was /not/ Sam's voice and he would survive it. Dead enough inside to stop screaming in his own head, Dean met Lucifer's eyes. "We gonna - sit around here chattin' it up here all day, Clarice, or are we gonna actually get down to business?" he challenged, his whole body radiating cocky and a little amused.

"Oh Deany baby wants to play games" Lucifer teased. "Okay, fine." With another snap of his fingers Dean's clothes disappeared. He took a small thin blade that had previously been poisoned with two things: first a regular frog poison to make him drowsy, and then a special little thing from his personal collection... That would make Dean horny. He made a deep cut right under the anti-possession tattoo. Along with the agents going to work, ink leaked from the tattoo

"Deany" shuddered in the cold air, but his silence broke when the second knife broke his skin. The tattoo seal breaking caused him a kind of pain he couldn't understand - like his foundation had been cracked in two and was being washed away in a flood. The drugs took effect all too quickly. Dean blinked heavily and lurched dizzily, vaguely more aware of his body now.

Lucifer cocked his head to the side, "there we go" he smiled. He took another knife that had the most corrosive human chemical adorned on it, and walked back to Dean. Bringing his face close enough they could touch noses, he cut down Deans left arm, missing the main arteries and veins purposely. He brought his slithering tongue to Dean's cut on his face and licked it. "Hmm~"

At first he held back, mouth gaping in silent agony, but it was too much too fast. Dean felt the flesh burn all the way to the bone, could smell it, and he /screamed/ in Lucifer's ear. Even in all that pain, he still cringed back from the wetness on his face.

"Oh Dean... You know you can't resist me forever. ~" Lucifer teased. As thoughts of what to do to dean travelled around in his head, Sam tried to perforate the surface, feeble attempts, he wasn't angry enough, wasn't pushed to the edge. With Lucifer gaining strength and ego it was doubtful Sam would ever get through. Lucifer looked down to observe the effectiveness of his aphrodisiac being had on Dean, and it was yielding fun results. He licked his finger and trailed it down Deans midsection, down to his cock. He lifted his finger away and retrieved a small metal band, he walked back toward Dean, and shoved it just over the head, and it sat just underneath the head. He glanced back up to Dean's face.

Dean's head got very cloudy, the devil's-not-Sam's voice echoing in his ears. His blood felt hot over his heart and it was only spreading, rushing downward, infecting his whole bloodstream. He tried to resist and feel horrified, but before Lucifer even touched him, his cock started to get harder. Whatever spell that bastard had cast on him was turning him on something fierce, and it felt /good/ in ways that made him sick to his stomach. Dean balled his eyes up tight, tears slipping out when something damp and warm touched him, exploring his body, because as hard as he was shaking, as much as he fought, his body was electrified by the small touches. His hips pushed forward a fraction, and he almost whined when the finger disappeared, in both relief and disappointment. The lust spread quickly, dampened by the cock ring squeezing him tight. It meant that he couldn't come, which he was grateful for and scared by all at once. That meant Lucifer /intended/ to make him want to. Shit, no, please...!


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer grinned at Dean's reactions, as he danced around his his brothers skin. He took his hand down to meet Dean's cock and slid his hand smoothly along and back up it. He took the enjoyment of watching Dean's facial expressions change rapidly between so many things. Reading his mind a little, "oh Dean~ naughty! You're liking this, somewhere deep inside you, you are /loving/ it" he chuckled. "Well Dean, let's make it interesting" he slipped slowly so his mouth was level with Dean's dick. Letting just the tip of his tongue slide teasingly into the slit of the head. "Hmmm"

"Stop, dammit, stop," Dean hissed, "I don't know what the hell you've done to me, b-" he stopped short with a sharp breath in and cringed away from the heavy touch on his mind as his cock stiffened in the man's hand. This wasn't Sammy, it wasn't! He didn't want /this/, he wanted his brother safe and home! So fuck it, maybe if Sam had come onto him like this before, he might have been open to it, because he'd do anything for Sam, but never this! It didn't help that it wasn't even that ugly forked tongue Sam had mentioned Satan having before that stroked his dick, but one hundred percent hot and human. Dean made a tight, panicked sound, because it felt pretty fucking fantastic and he knew that Sam knew.

"Deeeaaannn" he dragged the man's name out as he retracted his tongue. He stuck out his tongue again and slicked the underside of the helpless, older brother cock. "You taste good~" Lucifer took a small blade that he already had in his hand and made a small incision on the side of his penis. He watched it ooze slowly and just as it almost dripped, he licked the new opening.

Dean tried to ignore it all, block out the words and the feelings and his physical reactions to Lucifer's molesting him, but that flew out the window when there was a sudden, sharp sting on the side of his cock. His breath hitched in a gasp of pain and anger. "/FUCK/, AH!" Dean watched his brother's messy hair hide the devil's eyes from view and then that hot tongue was on him again. God, Lucifer was really getting off on this!

"Hahahaha, " Lucifer laughed at Dean's reactions. This was too much fun. " i wonder, Dean, if your body is reacting to me... Or your brother?" He asked, slightly rhetorically. He got up and walked back to his little table of goodies. He took the long and thin tool and gave Dean a glance. He slipped the tool into his pocket on his shirt, and walked back to Dean. While Dean attempted to deter him with his words, he

Lucifer grinned at Dean's reactions, as he danced around his his brothers skin. He took his hand down to meet Dean's cock and slid his hand smoothly along and back up it. He took the enjoyment of watching Dean's facial expressions change rapidly between so many things. Reading his mind a little, "oh Dean~ naughty! Youre liking this, somewhere deep inside you, you are /loving/ it" he chuckled. "Well Dean, let's make it interesting" he slipped slowly so his mouth was level with Dean's dick. Letting just the tip of his tongue slide teasingly into the slit of the head. "Hmmm"

"Stop, damnit, stop," Dean hissed, "I don't know what the hell you've done to me, b-" he stopped short with a sharp breath in and cringed away from the heavy touch on his mind as his cock stiffened in the man's hand. This wasn't Sammy, it wasn't! He didn't want /this/, he wanted his brother safe and home! So fuck it, maybe if Sam had come onto him like this before, he might have been open to it, because he'd do anything for Sam, but never this! It didn't help that it wasn't even that ugly forked tongue Sam had mentioned Satan having before that stroked his dick, but one hundred percent hot and human. Dean made a tight, panicked sound, because it felt pretty fucking fantastic and he knew that Sam knew.

"Deeeaaannn" he dragged the man's name out as he retracted his tongue. He stuck out his tongue again and slicked the underside of the helpless, older brother cock. "You taste good~" Lucifer took a small blade that he already had in his hand and made a small incision on the side of his penis. He watched it ooze slowly and just as it almost dripped, he licked the new opening.

Dean tried to ignore it all, block out the words and the feelings and his physical reactions to Lucifer's molesting him, but that flew out the window when there was a sudden, sharp sting on the side of his cock. His breath hitched in a gasp of pain and anger. "/FUCK/, AH!" Dean watched his brother's messy hair hide the devi's eyes from view and then that hot tongue was on him again. God, Lucifer was really getting off on this!

"Hahahaha, " Lucifer laughed at Dean's reactions. This was too much fun. " i wonder, Dean, if your body is reacting to me... Or your brother?" He asked, slightly rhetorically. He got up and walked back to his little table of goodies. He took the long and thin tool and gave Dean a glance. He slipped the tool into his pocket on his shirt, and walked back to Dean. While Dean attempted to deter him with his words, he kneeled again and took the whole of the partially bloody, throbbing cock into his mouth, and deep throated his as he sucked, without bobbing.

Frustrated by his inability to stayed turned off, Dean pulled against his chains. Unfortunately, the slight bite of the shackles in his skin reminded him of how powerless he was, and his treacherous cock twitched. This time he was anticipating Lucifer's move to kneel in front of him, but what advantage did that give him? What could he do but try to slap him in the face with his erection and possibly squirt cum on his vessel's (SAM'S!) face? Dean felt the way Lucifer pressed Sam's nose into his pelvis, and cringed when he didn't let up. Sam still needed air, even if Lucifer didn't, after all. "Should I even ask why you're doing this? I mean - I'm good looking, but I'm no Michael! Your big brother's running around with those angel buddies of his! Am I /really/ the best surrogate you could find for your /sick/ games? Because really, prison rape is not my thing. I'm more into - b-bonesaws and knives, you know?" Oh, he was going to suffer for that...

Lucifer removed himself with a 'pop' and he stood to face Dean. "Because seeing you and your brother suffer entertains pretty much everybody. And besides, humans react differently~ to physical touch. And for you, having experience and promise in the torture industry, and with me wearing your brother.. Well~..." He tilted his head, " i couldnt resist" he took the metal object and waved it in Dean's face. "See this?... This can cause either intense pain... Or intense pleasure... Do you want find out how you do?" He licked his lips.

Dean half-wished he had stayed on his knees because now Lucifer towered over him, boring Sam's eyes into him. He licked his lips and answered with an excessively sarcastic tone, "You're not gonna let me down are you? Well, /sure/ then, Lucifer! Show me!" He sounded utterly patronizing, but it was damn near genuine. Maybe when he forced Lucifer into a different body, he'd show him how to /really/ cause pain by ripping him apart, slowly and violently. 'I'm so sorry, Sam,' he kept thinking to himself, because that damn spell was getting to him and he found himself wanting the nearest immediate warm body to press up against him, smother and pleasure him, and that happened to be the vessel with a familiar face.


	5. Chapter 5

A devilish smirk crossed sam's face as Lucifer accepted that challenge. He lowered him self once more, and he aimed the end of the piece at Dean's slit. He looked up at Dean while he pushed it inside his cock until there was just enough if it to pull and twist.

Dean recoiled from the tool in Sam-Lucifer's hands. It fucking /hurt/, forcing its way down his hard cock. "Shhhit, goddamn!" Oh they should have done this before Lucifer had gotten him hard! This shouldn't be happening at all! Dean felt like his cock was being split in two up the middle, and it was quite easily one of the worst sensations possible with all his skin still intact and in place. "Jesus/fuck/ stop, Lucifer, please!" He definitely regretted challenging /Satan/ now.

"No no no, Dean, as I recall, seconds ago... You asked for it... Dean, you /invited me in/" he smiled. He took the piece and pulled it slightly while his other hand stroked Dean, as to inflict both pleasure and pain. He relished this perfect moment and made it last.

The slide out felt burnt like whiskey without the delicious after effects, unless Dean took the strokes of the hunter's borrow palm up and down his shaft. He was applying enough pressure that his slit constricted around the metal rod. Dean dug his fingers into his own palms, teeth clenched together. "Don't ever listen to cocky me, he's an asshole!" He quirked his mouth kiddingly but he was still screaming inside. How could he get it to stop?!

Lucifer continued to slide the object slowly in and out, and along with the sliding motions, he slicked his tongue underneath his throbbing dick. He dragged his fingernails on the inside of Dean's thighs, taking skin under the free edge and leaving red marks. He brought his tongue down to follow the marks he'd left.

Dean wished he could move more than a few inches, enough that he could lash out with his foot and deck him in the jaw. If it were another person doing these things to him, minus that thing up his urethra, he'd be a freaking hot mess in his chains at this point. Rather than lose to Lucifer, he focused intently on the pain so that he wouldn't start fucking moaning senselessly.

Lucifer shoved the object as far as he could inside Dean without losing it, and he clasped his mouth around his cock, and his tongue swirled the head as he bobbed around rhythmically. Lucifer brought Sam's hand to Deans balls to add to the feeling. He wouldn't stop until Dean's throat bled from his screams.

Resolutely, Dean turned his head into his elbow and clamping down visciously on the flesh of his arm. He still made a thick sound in a moment of weakness. It still sounded agonized but the indecision was audible. He felt despicable for liking it at all.

Lucifer began to undo his own jeans in front of Dean, and Sam began to scream in his head at Lucifer. He could humiliate his brother, but he would /not/ have his own dick partake. Despite his internal fight, his body was Lucifer's for controlling. Somehow, his penis had gotten pretty hard and Sam was surprised, but Lucy used his face for a grin. He walked back up to Dean, and ran his hands down his sides, as he laid kisses on Deans face. Their dicks rubbed together and Lucifer was having way too much fun with his body.

Disturbed in a very real sense, Dean tried to maneuver away in any direction. At that point, he kept his eyes averted not to avoid seeing his brother's eyes gleaming lustfully at him, but to hide the tear streaking down his cheek. Lucifer was winning, fast. Dean wishes there was something to be done about it, but he's trapped and aroused and the drug is wearing down at his defenses. Soon all that will be left is lust and obsession, compelled to pursue whatever pleasure could be found.

Lucifer kissed him right on dean's mouth and invaded his cavern with his elongated tongue, and clasped his hand around both their lengths.

The mouth forcing itself on Dean almost made him sick. Fuck this, he wouldn't take it. He chomped down angrily on Sam's lip. He wasn't remotely, not when he was getting raped!

"No, no! Naughty Dean. " he flinched away but did not separate their bodies, he licked his lip, now flowing with blood. "Hmmm" Sam's blood slightly mixed with his own tasted pretty good. With a metallic taste in his mouth, he went for dean's mouth again, but used his powers to /make/ him make out with his brothers bloody lips nicely. Inside, Sam was beginning to really stir, not just to Dean biting his lip so hard but Lucifer was using his body to hurt Dean.

Dean panicked when he lost control of his body and felt his mouth move against his will into Sam's, both puppets on strings now. Blood smeared sickeningly on his lips but he didn't seem to be able to stop kissing Lucifer. The devil's control on him had him terrified and he honestly wanted nothing more than to sob in a corner for the rest of time. Yet he still couldn't stop kissing.

Lucifer cut into him again as they made out and he stroked their lengths in unison. Now, biting Dean's lip hard enough to draw his blood, mixing the brothers together with his own devilish essence. He pulled away from Dean and gave him his mouth back.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean felt it the moment their blood mingled on his stinging lip - the way Lucifer tainted him. He wasn't entirely aware that he had control of his body again when the moan crept up his chest. He didn't think he would have to stop it himself. No sounds had escaped him when Lucifer had been using him as a tongue puppet. So this time, when it came out, his face got hot and Dean jerked back again, hiding from the inevitable again. "Fuck you, Lucifer!" He snarled.

"Fuck me? Dean? No.. I think... Fuck /you/" he snapped his fingers and dean was chained to a table, bent over with his feet clasped on his ground and wrists way above him. He removed the shirt to expose his brothers body fully for Dean as Sam raged inside. He took another knife, long.. Skinny... He cut one side of Dean's entrance... Not deep, just enough to earn a cry.

Panic, total panic gripped Dean. Oh, no! No, no, no, anything but this, fuck no! But, apparently the answer was still 'yes', because he found himself spread out and draped over a frigid, stainless steel table, like the ones Alastair used to favour. Well, at least he now knew all demons shopped at the same Satanic IKEA down under, he thought bitterly and he pulled long and hard against his bonds, which meant that when that cut bloomed on his puckered hole, he was tensed and the pain intensified exponentially. "SHI- AH! SAMPLEASESTOP!" He dropped his head with a thud that made it ache to the table and curled as far in on himself as he could. The position didn't hold long. His stomach muscles hurt too badly to stay clenched and he couldn't support himself on his toes for long.

Sam was screaming so loud in his own head, a drop of blood made its way out of his ear. He wasn't going to deny he always felt mild sexual tension with his brother but he never wanted this. "Awee, but Sammy wants you. I just wanted to mix your blood with your cum, Dean." He cut another slice, deeper this time, actually opening Dean a little with his knife. He leaned over Dean, and reached his hand around his waist to his cock, and took the object inside his cock and twisted it around as he wormed a finger inside his bloody hole.

After the display of trickery he'd pulled earlier, the Winchester didn't believe a damn word Lucifer said. Sam wouldn't, Sam'd never! There had been days when he'd wished his younger brother did, but they were behind him. He'd left things as they were so he could /protect/ Sammy! Dean didn't scream the second time, not even as his rim split open and gave the devil entrance. "I ain't coming for you, you snot-nose, jealous little brat!"

Dean's words upset him a little, so he shoved two fingers in and reached as far as he could for the man's prostate, and abused his for a moment. "Not even if i let Sam take his body back over for a second?" He said as soon as he thought it. Inside Sam stopped screaming... He thought... He'd rather take his brother than have Satan defile him... Lucifer pulled away from Dean and walked to where Dean could watch him let Sammy almost take over in his eyes. And he pulled Sam back inside his head and cocked his head at Dean. "Won't you come for dear old Sam?" He smirked

Dean winced and then shuddered as he felt unwanted pleasure stem from a place he hardly ever found on his own. Goddamn it! He wasn't giving in just like that! "No! That's not changing anything," he maintained gruffly. But the angel was /old/ and had tricks he wasn't ready for. Seeing Sammy, the real Sammy in there - it more or less broke him. "Give him - back to me," Dean whimpered, "Please, I need 'im, I can't take this!"

Lucifer smiled "I bet you /can/ take this, Dean. You know why? Sammy means way too much to you to make him do that. I can see it." Lucifer walked about, "but you've got to make your choice." He stopped in front of Dean, and let Sam use his own voice for a mere second "DEAN NO DON'T DO IT, LET ME-" Lucifer cut him off. "So, Dean?"


	7. Chapter 7

Dean had to crane his neck to look Sam-Lucifer in the eyes. It tore his heart out to hear Sam /volunteering/ to do this. That frantic look in his eyes before he did a full-body shudder and became Satan again. There was blood dripping out of his ear by now, and it scared Dean. His brother was supposed to be the true vessel, but Lucifer was breaking him down already. "/I love - you - Sammy/... but no." Dean shook his head, forcing himself not to show how angry and broken he was. "Not like this."

"Hahaha, poor little brother" Lucifer chuckled. He patted Dean on the head, "ah yes... The Winchester's". He grabbed his knife again an made two more incisions in Dean to make it an equal four. Just enough for Sam's surprising length, to tear his ass open. Lucifer took no precaution for preparation or slowness, as he brought himself forward and with extremely accurate aim, shoved into Dean as hard as he could, reaching all the way to his prostate, and the incisions tore slightly. Sam began to cry inside for his brother.

He cried out at first, when the knife bit into his skin again, but sealed it all down quickly. What Dean couldn't handle was how well his body responded to the treatment. Rape or not, he was still being touched in all the right ways under the abuse, like Sam's cock had been pre-destined to fit inside of him, but that was a faint whisper compared to the excrutiating sense of being speared open by force. Dean shut down. His mind turned off and hid. His body went slack and pliant against the table. Only his internal organs moved freely. His brain didn't issue a single command that wasn't programmed into his autonomic response system. He didn't shy away from pain or make sounds of pleasure. He just - stopped. And it was the most blissful escape he could imagine. Sheer, nothing. He wasn't even aware of the nothing. No thoughts, no reality. No Samifer.

Lucifer took quick notice of Dean's limp and lifeless body. He knew he'd gone out of his own mind. Lucifer thought for a moment, puzzled, he'd never really had someone go into a semi coma. But this was a Winchester, sammy would bring him back. He dug in his head for Sam who was hiding in a dark corner at this point, and forced him to become aware. He brought Sam up enough to use his voice, but under Lucifer's control. "Dean... It's sam.." They watched the eldest twitch but yet remained lifeless. "Dean... It's gonna be alright, I'm here." Lucifer made Sam's voice beg for his brother to come back. He removed himself from Deans bloody ass, and he took the knife again.

It took some time, Dean was so buried in his own head, safe from his agony, but he heard Sam's voice, begging with him, calling his name, and those sweet, reassuring promises made him hesitantly wake up. He trusted his brother. He loved him. If Sam said it was okay, it would be. In all these years, he had learned that Sam meant safety and family, and it was his job to protect that. "Sammy," he breathed, just barely aware enough to strain his ears, listening for his little brother, trying to follow his voice back to the surface. Dean swallowed dryly. "Sammy, where are you?"

Lucifer aimed the knife towards Dean's entrance, "I'm right here, Dean." He pushed the knife part way into Dean, "everything's fine... I won't leave you" he coaxed as he very slowly pushed the knife full well into Dean. "Dean, come back to me. I'm your brother, I... I love you" his Sam impression - aside from being him- was so good he was scared Sam might fall through. He shifted the knife a little inside Dean's bloody cavern.

Dully, Dean became aware that his mind was fighting to suppress itself, but he had to follow that sound, had to find Sammy. If Sam said it was okay, he believe it. 'I love you,' he heard, almost in slow motion as he resurfaced, and he felt happier for that little instant than he could ever remember being - and then he was all pain, inside and out. Dean screamed, instinctively jerking away. The /thing/ buried inside of him gouged out more of his insides, sending blood splattering to the floor between his feet. It took a long time to remember to stay still and not thrash, because he was hurting himself more, but in his panic, reason had fled. He was too far gone to even shut down again. Tears poured, hot and fast down his face, and he couldn't breathe well enough to beg him to stop. He'd never wanted to be dead more.

"Shhh, Dean, no, it's okay" Lucifer continued to use Sam's voice, and the Winchester's broken love for each other to his advantage. Blood splatter from Dean's insides ripping open went on him, and he pushed forward as he removed the knife and replaced it with his cock again, this time taking it slowly. He placed a hand on Dean's back as he slowly began to rock them back and forth, easily reaching Dean's prostate through his torn hole. "It's all going to be alright".


	8. Chapter 8

A broken cry dragged out of Dean with the blade, leaving a trail of fire inside himself. Confused and in tremendous agony, Dean's fingers gripped weakly at the table while a man's cock slide easily into his ragged hole. "Sammy - why-" but 'why' what? He couldn't finish the thought, because the flesh invading him brushed over the sweet spot that somehow hadn't been destroyed and jolts of pleasure lanced through him as a counterpoint to the constant pain. It helped, dulled the pain... Dean whimpered thankfully when Sam (who else could it be?) brushed over it again, deliberately, and rocked back into it. At the very least, it hurt differently now, instead of unbearably.

Sam felt himself inside Dean, and he felt Dean push back on his body. Lucifer still had most control over him, but he felt himself surfacing barely, slowly gaining strength. He continued to let Lucifer insert himself into his brother, and the pleasure that seemed to hardly phase the devil, reached Sam. it hit him so hard that his internal shiver made his body shiver out of Lucifer's control. his body's nails dug into Dean's back and his pelvis picked up his pace. Lucifer was losing control and he wasn't happy about it. he remembered he had something inside Dean's penis. he reached down agian and moved it in time with his thrusts. he took his other hand to stroke Dean, all in sync. Lucifer gained a bit more control and an internal fight began for who got to take Dean. for Sam it was a lot more about it just being his brother, and his awkward love for him. for Lucifer, well... he just wanted to see Dean deprived of his orgasm for a very very long time.

At that point, the sensation of the rod in his slit was such a cold contrast to the fire behind him that it just felt amazing. Dean looked up over his shoulder, face stained with salty tears, and half-watched Sam pounding into him. His eyes were flickering between black and human, and in an instant, he knew that Sam was doing what he was doing to protect him, even if he'd rather die than go through this. Sam had always looked out for him, like he had Sam. His little brother would save him from this... somehow. "Sammy, /please/," he cried, his whole body shaking. He'd go into shock soon, if he didn't get septic first... either way, unless Sam did something, Dean was definitely going to die soon. Blood loss, infection, bowels falling out because the gunk holding them in place had just been cut out - take your pick, any or any combination of those three were possibles!

with his pace picking up more, Sam managed to reach through Lucifer, and yell hoarsely, "DEEAANN" it sounded something between erotic and desprite. Sam was fighting hard, against the pleasure rocking through his nerves and Lucifer pushing him down. Sam's body was reaching it's regular climax, and as it did so, Sam gained more and more of himself back. but Lucifer had enough of a grip on him to pull him out of Dean, refusing his body of it's climax, and throwing himselkf under Dean once more to suck him off. Sam figured now, if he came, he would gain full contol again, so he fought for control of his own hand.

Dean cringed when fluids filled his cuts, stinging painfully. Sam's movements were all over the place - fluid one motion, and jerky and harsh in the next. Something wasn't right - the 2014 Samifer he had met was all poise and power. That could be good. Sam might be able to get out! Dean wished he could help, do something to make a difference, but he was chained down. His mouth wouldn't form the words of the exorcism spells he knew. Then, that mouth was back on him and Dean's hips thrust forward again and again into the only thing that felt good in the world. The bond around his left hand wasn't as tight as the right... the strap had dug a cut into his hand from almost slipping out, making his skin slippery and wet. As much as he didn't want to acknowledge more pain, he could use that to his advantage. He broke his thumb doing it, but it finally pulled free, dripping red onto the table Lucifer had hidden under to get at his cock. Shaking, Dean began smuding his blood on the table with his pinky. If he could trace an angel sigyl before his hand stopped bleeding...

Sam got his hand to move around himself as he was forced to suck Dean. Sam tried to concentrate hard enough to suck the pole out if Dean's dick, but it barely moved, he refused Lucifer trying to reach the knife he'd dropped. Lucifer began to use his teeth to graze over Dean and the cut on the side of his cock from earlier tore open more. He tried to yell Deans name but it only got muffled by Dean thrusting back into his mouth. Lucifer brought one hand up to insert into Dean again an his long fingers rubbed and abused the prostate again, trying to make Dean needy and distracted.


	9. Chapter 9

His already-tender cock softened a little under the abuse as the cut split open and began oozing into Sam's mouth. The feeling made Dean yelp, and accidentally bend his broken thumb backwards. His knees crumpled as he yelled, leaving him suspended by one strained wrist, the fingers in his ass and Sam's lips around the head of his cock. Dean whimpered, looking up at the ruined design of blood. He thought of Dad, crawling out of Hell and saving his soldiers, his boys from Azazel, of Ellen volunteering to die with Jo, Castiel and all the sacrifices he made for them and Bobby... his second father... Even in the middle of the most traumatizing event of his life, those memories pushed him to his feet and he started drawing again. His head was spinning, even when it rested on the table, and it was hard to see what he was doing. He'd pass out soon if not careful.

Sam was able to reach his climax and his mouth released from Dean as he gasped and he didnt take much time to ride out his orgasm as he had a moment where his body was his own again. He stood and rushed to dean's side. "DEAN! It's me, really, this time." He wasnt going to last long unless Dean finished that sigil. He took his brothers mutilated hand and helped him. "Dean c'mon i know you can do this " he felt lucifer slowly rise again inside him.

It hurt like hell for Sam to touch his mangled hand, but together they finished the last line, and Dean looked up into his brother's eyes, not knowing if Sam would get blasted away with Lucifer inside of him. "I love you, Sam," he said quickly and pressed his palm down hard into the table. A bright light filled the room, and Dean had to shut his eyes and turn away to keep them from being burnt out of his skull.

Sam flew back onto the wall and bounced off it, but the light disappeared.

He rose up slowly, weak, "nng, Dean" he let out a gasp of pain as he broke a rib slamming into the wall. He was so happy lucifer was gone, but he was sure he'd find another vessel to travel in and find them again. "Dean we gotta-AH!- we gotta go" the pain in his side crippled him but the brothers supported each others naked bodies. Immense guilt washed over Sam as he realized everything that had just happened, "Dean... I'm- i'm so sorry" he croaked.

Dean reached for his brother when he opened his eyes and saw the dark bruises developping on his ribs. He expected the restraint to pull him to a stop, but the table disintegrated and he found himself hobbling horribly over to Sam and helping him to his feet. "It's okay... Sam, let's not worry about anything but getting you safe, okay?" In truth, Dean was in far greater need of medical attention, but he wouldn't even consider a bandaid until Sam was treated, which meant they had to get safe, first, far from Lucifer. The symbols carved into Dean's ribs would keep him from being found by angels, but Sam might have cracked his. "Sam - can you call Cas? Try for me, man, he might be able to hear us!" It'd be easier than two cripples finding a cell phone and discerning a location over the phone would be...

Sam nodded and he mentally called him at first but then he felt the pain again and remembered his brother's current state, and after catching his breath again, he spoke "Cas! Man, c'mon we need you" he gasped at his pain again, "cas... Please...". He held on to his brother for both their lives, and even amongst all the pain and blood, when he looked at his brother a feeling rushed through him that almost brought him to tears... Flashes of when he'd given Dean that amulet.. Dean's smile when he listened to his outdated music.. And everything theyve now been through.. They grew together not just as brothers but as partners, and no matter what he was not letting go of Dean..

Eyes bleary and hopeful, Dean tried to force them to stay open and focused on his brother. "He'll come for us, Sam... he always..." His vision went out for a few seconds, and Dean was getting dizzy, unable to stand without help any more. "He'll come," he promised. The hunter sagged against Sam's chest, his broken hand cradled between them. The smell of blood was making his stomach heave empty threats. There wasn't anything to puke up any ways. He passed out a few seconds later, still firmly believing that Castiel would save them. It was close to an hour before any help did come, and when the angel appeared, he looked far worse for wear than normal. He swayed on his feet once before looking around the room until he found Sam's eyes. "We have to go - I can't hold those seals back for long," he said quickly, reaching for the brothers' shoulders with each hand. Alarm and concern were present under his normally expressionless demeanour.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam close his eyes and held tightly to his brother as he let the angel transport them. When he opened his eyes his vision was lightly blurred but he could tell they were in some sort of safe house with sigils and traps drawn everywhere. He looked to Dean to see if he was phased at all by the teleport, but he was still passed out cold. He looked to Castiel who seemed to be pacing, "hey can you help him? He's seriously injured" Sam felt a pang again as he hunched over his brother. He would worry about himself later. "Please Cas, i'll... Explain after." He begged.

Castiel noted the blood on Sam with much keener gaze than he did Dean. There would certainly be explaining to do, but he felt he could hazard guesses as to what had happened. That didn't lessen his desire to 'tear Sam a new one' - many times over, seeing the elder Winchester as he was."I will do what I can, but the transport has left me weak. I may have to allow some of these to heal naturally. Dean will have a hard time surviving this, but he's come out of worse physical injuries than this before," such as the time that Gabriel crushed him with a piano, for instance. The angel had Sam help him lay Dean out on a table, aware enough of Dean's discomfort to throw a wool blanket over it first. Dean still flinched away from the feeling of anything metallic, like the surface he had been strapped to not long ago. Once he was face down and settled again, Cas pressed two fingers to his forehead, and pushed him far under, so he wouldn't awaken during the healing process. "Tell me how Lucifer got to you," he said to Sam as he started treating the wounds caused to Dean's genital areas, the most deadly first.

Sam looked away ashamed and embarrassed, he was still naked. "Well he... "He said he would let Dean go... And ... " he was at a complete loss for words. He didnt know how to explain how Lucifer penetrated his defenses so easily, family was always more important. "But Cas, I-... It wasnt supposed to be like this"... He said in a pitiful voice.

Castiel swallowed and returned to his work, trying to distance himself from the horror of Dean's shredded insides. The harder he tried, the more he realized that it wasn't enough like this. Dean was getting worse fast. The angel looked over to Sam for a moment before removing his trench coat. "I want to try something, if Dean will let me. I may need you to guard my vessel," he forewarned the younger as he touched two fingers to Dean's temple again and leaned over his ear. "Dean - this is Castiel. I need you to listen to me," he paused and his eyes closed, like he sincerely regretted asking, "I know, Dean, but I need you to wake up a little to get you better, okay? You know I wouldn't ask if - " again, he cut off, and this time, the angel smoothed a hand down the human's back. "Dean, please, I just want to save you, alright? You know what I need."


	11. Chapter 11

Dean's unconscious body shivered, hard, and he breathed deep enough to form a word in response before his mind retreated again from the pain, "Yes..." Relieved to have his answer, Cas poured himself from Jimmy Novak's body and into Dean's. It was the painful equivalent of an exorcism for him, but he could only hope that a direct dose of his grace would heal Dean as a vessel in ways that his healing gifts could not.

Sam turned his head a little to listen to Cas, and at first he was concerned as to what exactly Castiel was planning. As the angel spoke to his brother he still wasn't fully getting the hints, until Dean said "yes" and Castiel's vessel fall limp. He ran to catch Jimmy, and did so just before he hit the ground. He watched half horrified by the light and the view of Cas "entering" his brother and half entranced by seeing bits and pieces of Castiel's true form before he had to look away for the sake of his eyes. He sat Jimmy on the floor, back against a wall, and he sat next to him for a while waiting to see what was next.

Castiel's first act was a breath - learning how to use Dean's lungs - and then the nervous system awoke, and pain overtook him. What should have been a rare chance for his and Dean's minds to meld and to share something profound was instead a hellish experience. Dean hid in the depths of his mind - so deep that Castiel worried about getting him back. He'd heard before that Dean was broken and depressed, but /this/ was far worse than anticipated. Already, his new vessel was being repaired by grace. "Sam," Cas dead panned, so as not to betray the suffering Dean was hiding so desperately from his brother. "What did Lucifer /do to him/?"

Sam stayed unresponsive for a minute as he thought of how to explain it without detail... "Cut him and tried to rape him..." Honestly that was the shortest way to put it, but Cas didn't seem to be happy with such little detail. "I you really want to know... Look inside his head..." Sam clenched his eyes shut as he remembered all the things Lucifer made him do to Dean, and his heart felt strong pangs and pulls as he watched for Castiel's reactions to what he might be seeing inside Dean's head. He looked up worriedly, and as happy as he was that Dean's body seemed to be healing at a decent pace, he was scared of Castiel. "I-i couldn't stop it Cas..."

Castiel looked down at the table, distantly, "I understand, Sam. We've all been possessed at one point or another. I myself am no exception, and Lucifer's cruelty is notorious." He did his best to keep his eyes averted from Sam, because he kept seeing his blood-covered, limp penis and imaging the pain Dean must have been in. "I can't actually see his memories," Cas said eventually. "He's hidden from me. This body may as well be brain-dead, but we will have to worry about that later." When he was sure he was healed enough to stand without tearing, Cas turned so his feet hung off the table and dismounted it, keeping pressure off Dean's backside. "Come here - I can multi-task and treat you while he heals."

"what? why? is Dean gone?" Sam began to panic, after all this, Dean might have been taken from him anyway... "i don't need to be healed right now, i can wait...Dean's injuries are much worse." he said with out moving. "although i wouldn't mind clothes...and you too" he wasn't having the best time looking at his brother's mutilated junk...even though it was his hand that caused it... "i'll tell you what happened ... after everything is fixed, okay?" Sam just wasn't ready to talk about what his body did to his brother...how he was used to carve him, taste him...and split him open...

The angel held up his hands for a moment and retrieved the folded trench coat from the table. He pulled it over his shoulders. "Give me a moment to concentrate," he said, flinching from the pain of wearing clothing. He closed his eyes and searched for any angels nearby. He found a cupid rather quickly, and while he didn't like the thought of asking his brother, he asked anyway, for clothes soft enough not to aggravate their injuries, that wouldn't stick to their wounds. It was going to tear his brother's heart in two to see the brothers like this, to see love used for evil like this, and a holy union poisoned by the devil himself. He warned him as best he could, but the lower rank angel had a mind something like a child's. He was just happy to hear Castiel's voice, alive and well. There was a breeze in the air, and in it's place, a pile of loose, soft robes were found on the table afterwards. Cas smiled briefly and opened his eyes, before the other angel began mourning what he'd seen. "Dean is - more or less - in a coma. I can bring him back, but it will take time, and it will have to be of his own free will. I'm not sure if I should remain in him as a vessel until then or not, but he is still alive. That is more than I dared hope when you went missing two days ago."


	12. Chapter 12

Hey valued followers and favourites... Unfortunately my partner in writing has chosen to not want to engage in this story any longer, and so I'm sad to say this is it. I apologize for e log wait f an update and I'm only disappointing you... So long guys... I hope you enjoyed the violent sex while it lasted.


End file.
